A Heroine's choice
by Conjera
Summary: HetaOni Nyotalia Style. In one of the loops, FemAmerica witnesses a scene from another loop and goes to save her sisters before the worst can happen. (Bad description, i know TT-TT ) T for Character Death and Attempted Violence
1. Chapter 1

Nyotalia HetaOni. If you don't like, don't read.

Based on one of the loops the nations get caught in. T for character death and attempt at violence.

* * *

Alice felt her breath hitch as the monster charged her an Madeline. Quickly she sucked in her breath and got ready to recite a spell as the monster reach forward to grab her, concentrating as hard as she could-

"HEY! OVER HERE YOU STUPID UGLY AND DISGUSTING THING!" something slammed into the back it's head, making it jerk forward slightly. It stopped and swung around, showing Alice for a split second Amelia's defensive figure. She felt her skin go cold as the monster charge toward he other sister, who dashed off down a hallway the next second. Alice gave a strangled cry and dash forward.

"Alice!" She turned around and saw a horrified Madeline holding up a piece of an object that looked like part of a pole. "I-I think she just broke Iva's shovel… Over the monsters head…" Alice paled as much as her sister as they shared a disturbing fact. This monster was stronger than before, and Amelia, Amelia had just royally pissed him off.

* * *

Amelia rounded the corner as quickly as she could, not bothering to look behind her as she heard the thumping following her. She sucked in a breath and mentally cursed as she jumped the banister and headed down the stairs of the cursed house. She gulped and thought of the nations hiding on the second floor and knew she had to continue leading it away before it lost interest in her and began to search for Alice and Maddie again.

She shot sown another hallway, knocking over a small table and vase as she ran, and noticed a door open. She ducked inside and slammed the door shut, but didn't bother with the lock. If it had gotten in to Gale, it would get her to. She repressed a shudder at the memory of finding the German nation, barely breath surrounded in a pool of her own blood. Amelia looked around and the stacks of books, and quickly raced behind one shelf as the door flew open and the monster came walking in.

Amelia held her breath as she peaked through the rows of books at the monster looking around. She moved back another row and moved as quietly as possible as he moved into the row she had just occupied. Weighing her chances of getting out unnoticed, Amelia glanced toward the door and tried to keep her stomach calm. She only hoped Alice and Maddie had gone and found Lana, or maybe Kayo, and not follow her.

Her heat dropped as she heard their voices coming down the hall, yelling about spells and hockey sticks, and Amelia wanted to cry. Images of blood, terror, pain and death whirled in her head and immediately she steeled herself and raced toward the door, attracting the monster's full attention, and slammed it shut just in time to see Alice's startled face, and locked it.

Amelia breathed for a moment as Alice pounded on the door, shouting out profanities and threats, and Madeline begging her to open up. Her blood boiled as the monster let out a dark sounding laugh as she turned to face him. Amelia was sure he was grinning at her, and she was positive he wanted nothing more than to fling open that door and recreate her vivid nightmare.

"I will not let you touch them." She glared harder as it moved forward. "This ends now."

* * *

"DAMN IT AMELIA! OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!"

"Amelia please! Sis he's to strong!"

Both stopped for a moment as a noise like nails on glass filled the area around them. They thought they heard something from inside, but the next moment it was quiet. Completely and morbidly quiet.

"A-Amelia?" Madeline said as she pressed her fingers on the wooden door nervously, "Sis?"

BAM!

Both women jumped back and screamed as something slammed into the door causing it to rattle massively. The next thing was a light sounding running and CRASH! Things getting knocked over and something ripping. Alice felt angry tears burning down her face as she ripped out her small book and tore through the pages desperately.

"We heard screaming!" Felicia called out as she and Kayo came up to them worried. "Are you alright- ARG!" Felicia jumped about a foot back as something thudded against the wall next to her and then her skin blanched as Amelia groaned loudly from inside.

The nest second Kayo was helping Alice, who threw her book down, slam the door, trying to force it open. Iva came up the second looking distraught and confused. "Vat is going on?"

"Amelia's trapped inside with the thing!" Kayo yelled as she and Alice slammed on the door again. Madeline moved to join them, when a blood curdling scream filled the hallway. Iva pushed the two away from the door and threw all her weight on it, causing it to burst off it's hinges. Somehow Felicia pushed her way to the front, and stopped as Alice and Madeline pushed past her. "No….no…"

The monster looked at the four other girls, looking away from the one it currently had by her neck, and then vanished. Amelia hit the floor with a plain thud, and just lay there. Alice ran over and knelt down quickly, tearing her dress as she beheld her sister's ragged and torn up arm. Madeline knelt down too, tears streaming from her face. "Amelia…."

"m….maddie?" Amelia opened her eyes and vaguely looked around till she noticed her sister's face and she smiled sadly. "you're okay."

"O-of course I am." She grabbed her sister's hand as Kayo knelt down and put Amelia's head on her knees. Amelia glanced up at the Japanese girl and the Italian standing behind her. "Kayo… I saw another thing… and I stopped it." She coughed a little sending blood onto the white Kimono the girl wore.

"America-chan, you need to be quite and rest. We will make you all riky."

"I was with Iva and she tripped," Amelia continued not paying attention to her, "and she broke this clock in the corner… and then I was walking down a hall and I saw Maddie and Alice. They were dead." She stated abruptly with a shiver. "As soon as we appeared the thing vanished, but …. There was blood, so much blood."

"Amelia-" Alice began, grabbing her sister's arm and wrapping it, "What in blazes-"

"Sh." Felicia said shooting her a look as Amelia prattled on unaware.

"I knew I had to stop it, tell Iva I'm sorry I took her shovel… she loved that stupid thing you know…" She coughed again and Kayo quietly moved bangs out of Amelia's eyes looking troubled. "I saved them I think… could you find them? Make sure?"

"You idiot!" Alice said crying and Amelia turned to look at her, confused for a moment before a small smile fell on her face. "I was going to handle him just fine! Why couldn't you fight with us! Why did you lock us out! What were you thinking!"

"I'm glad…" Amelia said, looking at Alice happily. "You're safe…" She coughed again, her face going lax as they subsided.

"Look at you!" Alice grabbed another strip of cloth and began to bandage the rest of her arm. "You're a mess! Iva, go get Lana, tell her Amelia is like Gale and we need to treat her immediately. Grab Francine while you're at it, she can help us move her and-" Alice stopped as she noticed something about Amelia's face. "Amelia?" She just stared at her and Alice shock her shoulder a little. "Amelia, Ami wake up. Wake up!" She grabbed her other shoulder and shock her harder, "Amelia this isn't funny! Wake up!"

Madeline picked up the hand she was still holding onto Amelia's with and winced seeing it slide off her hand with ease. She looked at her sister's blank face and the next thing she knew Felicia was pulling her up and leading her away from Amelia as Iva dragged Alice back.

"NO! LET ME GO! AMELIA! AMELIA YOU BLOODY GIT WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE! YOU CAN'T BLOODY DIE YOU ARE A NATION! NOW WAKE UP!" She kicked at Iva and tore at her arms, but all the Russian did was tighten her grip.

"no…" Madeline felt her vision blur and the world begin to slip as Kayo reached forward and closed her sister's eyes. "no… No! No, No, No, no!" She sank to floor suddenly, Felicia just keeping her from crashing to it, and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

"Vell, now what?" Lana asked from where she sat on her sister's bed, tending to the wounded Prussian diligently. "We can't just not… we can't leave her here." She said gesturing around her. "As it is, just leaving her in one of those rooms down there covered up… I don't like it…"

"Non, I don't either." Francine said with a slight shudder. "We cannot leave mon petite here… or there. I am afraid that… goon will find her and…and…" she stopped as a small sob chocked out of her throat and she held up a hand and turned away.

Gale coughed in her sleep and muttered, causing Iva to frown. "Vat can we do? We can't travel with a body when we already have one seriously injured one to take. Nor can we risk them seeing us move her…" she glanced at the corner where Francine had gone and joined Alice and Madeline. "I am worried they will seek revenge da?"

Lana sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair and surveyed the room around her nervously. "I don't know.. I still can't believe America is…"

"Da, I know." Iva said darkly as she looked at where Yue was sitting next to her sister, trying to comfort her. "Vut she is, now we need to figure out what to do because of it…"

"Doitsu…" both turned and looked at Felicia as she came forward, clutching a small leather bible to her chest. "I think I have a way to fix this."

* * *

Reviews make me happy. Happy enough to not keep killing off characters... or to keep killing them. Whichever I suppose... depends on if you want more NyotaOni loop stories or not. Meh.

There will be at least one more chapter explaining WHY Amelia did this and what all she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

-This is what made Amelia run ro find her sister's in the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Amelia looked as Iva surveyed the small bedroom curiously, examining every detail of the room. She fidgeted uncomfortably, swearing the Russian nation was trying to piss her off. She felt a small twitch as Iva began rummaging through a small bookcase, humming a little as she went.

"um, not to be in a rush, but we're in a rush." Amelia said as Iva pulled off a book and leafed through it.

"Da, I know," iva put the book back and grabbed another. "but I want to be through da? Plus your impatient face is…" Iva frowned as she flipped through the book. She dropped it and pulled out another and antoher. "Vat… Amelia, is it common for a person to have many blank books?"

"What?" Amelia came over and looked at the books Iva had been surveying and frowned. "That's weird… Do you here ticking?"

"Ticking?" Iva paused and suddenly turned toward the shelves and moved some books over. "A clock?" She held it up and examined it. "Strange…" she rattled it slightly and then frowned. "Odd, I do not har any machinery."

"Maybe we should go show it to Alice and Maddie, they might know what to make of it." Amelia said as she picked up a few of the books and began to put them back. Iva shrugged and turned to grab her shovel, and caught her foot on one of the fallen books. She gave a small shriek as she fell and landed on her rump, and let go of the clock.

As the clock shattered the two gasped as everything disappeared and red scene played out in front of them.

"_AAAAAAHHH!" Amelia blinked as she saw herself and Iva further down a long hallway, both turning. Amelia glanced to her right and noticed Iva also standing next to her, the only thing besides herself not tinted. _

"_THAT WAS MADDIE!" The other Amelia charged down the hallway as quick as she could, Iva following her at breakneck speed. Amelia looked at Iva and shuddered as they were almost pulled into following the other thems down and around the corner.  
_

"_NOOOO!" The other Amelia charged the beast standing over her sisters. It turned and vanished right as Amelia went to punch it. As she fell the other Iva caught her and then let go as Amelia struggled against her. She dropped down next to the broken girls and stared at them for second._

"Vat," _Iva said looking at Amelia horrified, "_Is going on?"_Amelia didn't reply, but stared as her other self picked up Maddie and shock her, tears rolling down her face. _

"_Maddie! __Maddie come on! You…You need to be awake now! I…I need you to be awake! Maddie…" She turned a little and shook Alice's shoulder a little, her entire arm trembling. "Alice, Alice, can you and Maddie knock it off… Alice?" Iva felt her heart break as she watched the other Amelia drop her hand and just stare at the sight before her._

'_Amelia," her other self said, sounding shaken, "Amelia, we need to tell the others… perhaps move them…"_

"_They… they can't be…"_

"_Amelia, they're gone."_

They jolted back into the other room so quickly Iva held onto her head as she processed what just happened. "Amelia, vat was-"

"Iva, that's going to happen! I think we just saw the future!" She looked at her panicky. "That was the third hallway! That's where they went!"

"Amelia-" Iva moved to put her hand on the girl's shoulder, but she moved and raced over to where Iva had set her shovel so she could look around. "Conrad!" Amelia paid her no attention as she bolted out the door and over to the stairs.

* * *

What do you think? Want another loop story?


End file.
